


A Simple Prop to Occupy My Time

by VeetVoojagig



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, sads, seriously, why do I even do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: A letter sent into the void, not knowing if the recipient will ever find it.





	

hey kid listen up. you better have a pen cuz theres gonna be a quiz later. haha not really but whatever. so uh heres the thing. things are pretty bad here but theyre gonna get worse before you come along. im gonna do everything i can for you ok kid? fuck i cant keep calling you kid i mean youre a person youve gotta have a name. usually your parents would do this shit but dont ask me what all is up with that. i guess im kind of your bro. even if im never going to see you for real

dirk. well go with that. dirk strider. good hard name the kind of name you give a kid if you want him to grow up to be a porn star. fucking beautiful. your parents would weep at your glistening abs and shit

but anyway youre dirk i guess. and youre alone. thats about all i know. ive stocked up everything i can think of food water soda and all the awesome sbahj loot a kid could want

i wish i could be there for you but i cant. theres shit i have to do here and im not going to make it. i can see that much. so you gotta be strong for me dirk ok? just hang in there. theres gonna be a lot of shit thrown at you but you can handle it. youre my bro

i dont know if youll ever get this message but i couldnt let you live like that without telling you one thing

youre a cool little dude ok?

i love you

ds

It was done. The man got up from his computer and slung his katana across his back, his face expressionless, eyes shrouded behind dark glasses. At the door was a shitty jpeg skateboard. All the tools of the trade.

It was time.


End file.
